


Arachnophobia/ Peter Parker one shot

by dug_bishop



Series: Marvel one shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dug_bishop/pseuds/dug_bishop
Summary: You and Peter Parker have been friends for a very long time. You’ve told each other practically everything, except the exciting secondary, vigilante lifestyle you both lived. Halloween is coming up in a week and everything couldn’t be any better. And then it all goes to shit.





	Arachnophobia/ Peter Parker one shot

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 3,116
> 
> I'm open for suggestions and request so just comment below if y'all want something specific

“TOOOONY!”

The said man rushed into the room, blasters at the ready and eyes narrowed. “What’s wrong Y/N?”

“There’s a spider in my room,” you pouted in distress, pressing yourself farther into the corner in a lame attempt to push yourself as far away from the arachnid as you could. Tony sighed and left the room.

“Wait, Tony, you can’t just leave me in here with it,” you cried. You got no verbal response, but Tony returned with Natasha in tow.

“Help her out,” he grumbled to the Russian as he left again. Nat raised an eyebrow at you and you repeated your lament to her. Opposite to Tony’s exasperation, Natasha chuckled and gently scooped up the spider. She walked over to you with it and you growled at her to stay back.

“It’s just a daddy longlegs,” Nat teased. “It’s not even technically a spider.”

“I don’t care. Get. It. Out,” you hissed. It wasn’t that you were afraid of spiders, so to speak, you just preferred to not be in the same room as them. You had an unspoken mutual agreement; they stayed away from you and you from them. Natasha shrugged and walked out of your room with the fake spider; meanwhile, you sighed and flopped back down on your bed. You huffed as your phone went off, letting you know you had received a text.

**NED:**

_**Did we have Chem homework? Pete can’t remember.** _

_**Also, should we meet up for the Spanish project?** _

“Shit,” you muttered under your breath. You had totally forgotten about both the Chemistry homework and the Spanish project. Your fingers flew across your screen, typing out your reply as you stood up to start getting your backpack ready.

**YOU:**

_**Yeah, where do you want to meet? Also yeah we had the packet on reactions.** _

You rushed downstairs as Ned texted back the address of a small cafe next to Delmar’s Deli.

“Happy, I need a ride,” you shouted as you rushed by the man. He groaned but followed you out nevertheless.

**♦️       ♢       ♦️**

You had Happy drop you off a few blocks away from the cafe and walked the rest of the way there. Ned Leeds and Peter Parker were your best friends, but there was no way you’d let them know that you knew the Avengers; that whole line of business was too dangerous for geeky Ned and sweet little Peter. Speaking of Peter….

“Hey Parker,” you greeted the brunette as you sat down. “Where’s Ned?” The three of you were assigned to work on the project together.

“He uh,” Peter stammered. “He just, uh, texted me.”

You looked at him expectantly. “Well, what did he say?”

“He’s going to be late,” Peter stated, quite unconfidently. You frowned and leaned across the table, narrowing your eyes at the uncertain boy across from you.

“Peter,” you drawled. “You’re not lying to me… Are you?” Peter gulped and shook his head.

You stood up and leaned further across the table, brows furrowed down even deeper. Peter leaned further back in his seat, looking everywhere else but your eyes.

“We weren’t meeting for the Spanish project were we?” you guessed. Peter didn’t respond but you could tell you were right.

“Ah,” you mused, grinning cheekily at the boy. “We’re here to talk about girls.” Peter’s mouth dropped open and he flubbed out a few nonsensical excuses.

“W-What makes you, uh… what makes you say that?” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed.

“Aww Pete,” you cooed. “There’s no reason to be shy. It’s cute that you want to impress her.”

Peter’s gaze up to meet yours. “You know who it is?”

You shook your head with a grin. “But you’re going to tell me. So what’s she like?”

Peter frowned for a second before his face softened, clearly thinking of his mystery girl. “She’s a beautiful person,” he whispered, quite fondly. “Just amazing honestly. She’s patient and kind but she’s sarcastic and stubborn. She’s very intellectual and I’ve looked up to her for years, even though she’s the same age as me.”

You hummed, gazing at the zoned out Parker. His hair was looking nice today; styled up, probably with that mousse you knew May recently got for him, and he was dressed in his favorite button-down shirt and khakis. He actually looked pretty darn good.

“And she’s got the prettiest eyes,” he murmured, finishing off his description.

You hummed again before grinning. “Well you already look ready for a date, Parker, so I can only assume that your meeting up with her today to ask her out?”

“A, uh, a friend of mine is holding a Halloween party,” he muttered. “I… I-I wanted her to be my date.”

You cooed at his sweet nature and he laughed lightly, looking down shyly.

“You want to practice on me?” you asked. Peter bit the inside of his cheek before he nodded. You grinned and shut up the scenario for him.

“Okay, so… Let’s pretend I’m your pretty gal pal. You just walked up to me and we started talking. You two get the topic of Halloween. She asks you if you have any plans.” You gesture for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. “I have… there’s, uh, a party I was invited to.”

You pretended to be interested. “Oh, that sounds fun. Are you going with anyone?”

“Just Ned,” Peter said quickly. You frowned at him and he quickly corrected his mistake.

“But, I would like it if you could come too,” he stammered. “I mean if you want?”

You pursed your lips, teasing him playfully. “You mean like a date?”

Peter gasped but nodded. “If you, erm, want it to be.”

“Do you want it to be?”

Peter nodded as his face flushed. He looked away as he started nervously fiddling with his shirt sleeve.

“Perfect,” you congratulated him. “There’s no way she’ll say no.”

Peter grinned and thanked you. “So what do you say?”

“Hmm?” you asked, confused.

Peter wet his lips nervously. “Do you want to be my date to my friend’s Halloween party?”

You blinked twice. “I’m confused.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m asking you on a date Y/N, you dummy.” You were stunned, shocked, bamboozled, to say the least. Why was he asking you? Shouldn’t he be asking the girl he was going on about?

Suddenly you came to a realization and started giggling. Peter looked crestfallen.

“Pete, you’re too funny,” you said. “You’re supposed to be asking the girl you like, not me.” Peter raised an eyebrow confused before he frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked angrily.

“Pete…” you chuckled, “Puppy-Love Pete. I know you’re nervous but you can do it. She’ll say yes. You just gotta ask.”

Peter’s frown deepened. “I just did.”

You stopped laughing then. Surely he didn’t mean… no. He couldn’t. There’s no way in hell that Peter Parker– sweet, little, spunky Peter Parker who wore oversized sweatshirt far too often and liked to geek about Star Wars and Tony Stark– liked you. You weren’t even on his level; Peter was far more superior in the looks, brains, brawn, and attitude department than you were. “Pete, w-what-?”

“I’m asking you out on a date because I like you Y/N!” he finally snapped. Your jaw dropped open and your eyes widened tenfold. This had to be a joke; guys like Peter don’t like girls like you. Guys like Peter deserved people who could give them the entire universe and then some. You couldn’t give him that; you maybe could give him a bent paperclip you found on the ground outside of a homeless shelter.

“Peter I-I-I…”

“I have to go,” he said suddenly. “I’ll talk to you later.” He stood up and stalked away. You stood as well and hurried after him, but he was moving too quickly.

“Wait, Peter!” you shouted. “I’m sorry! Come back!” He just kept moving without turning back. You sighed and turned around, heading back to the cafe to have Happy come to pick you up.

**♦️       ♢       ♦️**

It was Halloween and an entire week since you last talked to Peter. The Avengers had started to notice within a day; you were more reclusive that you usually were and seemed to have no energy. You would lay around and not move from your spot for hours. Most of your time was spent spread out on your bed, but the Avengers managed to get you moping around on the couch in the living room and in one or the bar stools that sat at the kitchen island.

As it was October thirty-first, Tony had thrown his Halloween party as per plan; you were still expected to attend for… reasons not specified by Tony. You had agreed to come but you refused to dress up; Steve offered you a pair of cat ears and you surrendered your pride to put them on. Which led you to your current predicament: you were standing behind the bartender– Clint at the moment, though he switched with Nat every once in a while– and you were staring out at a teenager with a crazy Hawaii shirt and wide-brimmed brown hat: _Ned_.

“Is there a reason that you are staring down that poor kid?” Clint muttered.

“Shut up Clint,” you grumbled. “This is important.”

Clint hummed as he served another guest. “It must be. I think this is the most you’ve moved since last week.”

You hit him upside the head as you moved to follow Ned, who paced through the crowd. Why was Ned here? Didn’t Peter say that he was taking Ned to his friend’s party? Unless…

Ned had stopped again, this time by a red spandex man, which gave you time to situate yourself out of view of the two of them and enough time to flesh out your thoughts. If Ned was here without Peter, then… Did Peter ditch? You frowned to yourself; Peter wasn’t the type of person who backed out of plans last minute. Unless you really upset him last week. You shut your eyes and gritted your teeth in an overwhelmingly strong mixture of frustration, embarrassment, and guilt. You tried your best not to get super worked up; this was all _your_ fault.

Someone placed their hand on your shoulder. You looked into the concerned eyes of Steve.

“You okay?” he asked quietly. You gave him a weak smile before you nodded your head slightly.

Steve frowned. “You sure?” You quickly shook your head, pushing yourself into his chest for a hug. Once your face was securely buried into him, you started sobbing. Steve tensed– probably unsure of what to do– but he wrapped his arms around you as an attempt to comfort you.

“I-It’s all my f-fault,” you cried. “I sw-swear, I was just shocked. I didn-n’t mean to upset him.”

“Y/N L/N, what on earth are you talking about?” Steve insisted. You didn’t respond right away but when he asked again, this time gentler, you responded.

“Peter. I fucked everything up.”

Steve sighed and chuckled. “Oh Y/N. Do you really think Peter hates you?”

You gazed up at him, tears still streaming down your face and your eyes red and puffy. You gave him a sad, stiff nod before burying your face back into his torso to cry more. Just as you were starting to come to the climax of your breakdown, someone tapped your shoulder. You pulled yourself away from Steve to look over at them. Ned stood there grinning like an idiot, that was until he saw your tear-stained face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, finally removing yourself from Steve and turning to face Ned. “I didn’t mean to upset him.” You were staring at the ground, unable to look him in the eyes.

Ned blinked twice. “What are you talking about?”

“Peter,” you muttered. “I didn’t realize that he was that upset.”

Ned suddenly laughed causing you to look up at him, confused.

“Peter’s not upset with you,” he explained. “And in case you thought he bailed on me, he’s here tonight. You wanna talk to him?”

You shook your head quickly, not really thinking your answer through; you really did want to talk to Peter, but you weren’t sure that he wanted to see you.

“Well that’s a shame,” Ned mused. “How about you meet my other best friend, Spiderman?” Your head shot up at the word ‘spider’, but once he was done talking you had calmed down.

“Ned, I’m not really-”

Ned waved off your response. “I know you don’t like spiders, but I promise he’s more man than a spider.” As soon as he was done talking, the red spandex man from earlier suddenly appeared next to you. You blinked twice looking at him.

“Sup beautiful. I’m Spiderman,” he said. “Nice to meet you… Y/N wasn’t it? Pete talks a lot about you.” Your face fell at the mention at your best friend– now ex-best friend, you supposed– and the web-slinger noticed immediately.

“What’s wrong beautiful? I thought you and Peter were friends,” he asked, sounding confused.

You shook your head. “We’re not really anymore.”

“Oh?”

You nodded, looking at the ground again. “I… I fucked everything up between us.”

“Bullshit,” Spiderman snapped. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked back up at him.

He sighed. “I mean… let’s talk about it. Somewhere more private, perhaps?” You nodded and reached out to grip his hand. You pulled him with you to your room a few floors up from where the party was taking place and every noise– and you mean every noise– emitting from that floor.

You walked the two of you over to your bed and you flopped down on it as Spiderman sat daintily on the edge.

“So why does Peter Parker hate you?”

Your sigh was muffled by the blankets you had buried yourself into; part of you hoped that you could possibly suffocate yourself like this but Spiderman seem pretty adamant on figuring your feelings.

“I don’t know,” you muttered, turning on your bed in order for him to hear you. “I guess I didn’t give him the attention he deserved.”

“Do you not hang out with him every day?” Spiderman asks.

“I did…” You sat up and explained the dilemma you had with Peter the past week.

The web-slinger whistled once you were done. “That’s one story. Do you really think he hates you from your response?”

“Yes!” you cried out. “Why wouldn’t he hate me?”

Spiderman shrugged. “Maybe he had other business to take care off.” You shook your head.

“Peter Parker may be a mess and not able to get his schedule set, but he’s never just left like that. If he really did have somewhere to be, he’d tell me. We don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“You haven’t told him you work with the Avengers,” Spiderman reminded you.

You dipped your head in shame. “This is different.”

“How so?”

You were about to answer when you realized something; Ned was _here_. At _Stark Tower_. For the _Avengers_ Halloween party. Because _Peter_ invited him.

“Excuse me for a second,” you said, rushing out of the room. Spiderman tried to say something but you were already running back down to the party. You quickly located Ned and dragged him off to a small, secluded alcove.

“What are you doing here?” you demanded.

Ned blinked twice. “What do you mean?”

“Why are you here?” you growled at him. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Peter invited me,” he said.

“Why is Peter here?” you pressed.

“Because Tony Stark invited him,” Ned said.

You frowned. “Why would Tony invite him?”

Ned rolled his eyes. “I think it’s fairly obvious way, Y/N. Why wouldn’t Tony Stark invite Spiderman to his Avenger’s party?”

You glared at Ned, the poor boy starting to cower under your gaze.

“Are you telling me,” you hissed. “Peter Parker. Our friend, Peter Parker. The one who trips on the stairs up to Spanish every day. That Peter… is Spiderman?”

Ned nodded before he frowned. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“I was going to, Ned,” someone spoke from behind you. You turned around to see Peter standing there, still in his Spiderman uniform without his mask. The two of you stared at each other, not saying anything. To be honest, you weren’t too sure what to say; you were still hurt from him leaving you last week, still shameful because of your lame response, still angry at everything that had led up to this moment.

“Y/N-,” Peter started.

“Is this a joke to you?” you asked. “You think you can just leave me to deal with the aftermath of your emotions, not talk to me for a week, and then all the sudden just show up thinking that would make things right?”

Peter blinked before he scowled at you. “Do you think I’m a joke? My feelings are a joke?”

“Now why would you assume that?” you snapped. “Have I ever said that?”

“You laughed at me when I told you how I felt!” he shouted at you.

“Because I thought you were joking!” you replied.

Peter threw his hands up in exasperation. “Why would I be joking?!”

“Because guys like you don’t go with girls like me,” you said, tears starting to stream down your face again. “Guys like you deserve the world, Peter. You deserve a partner who can spoil you and give you everything at the snap of their fingers. I could never do that!”

Peter was quiet for a moment. “Who said I ever wanted that?”

You couldn’t respond, your tears too thick and your sobs too heavy. Peter reached out to try and give you a comforting hug, but you pulled away.

“Y/N….” he murmured sadly.

“You don’t want me,” you said. “You deserve better.”

“Don’t say that,” Peter demanded. You shook your head and started backing away from him.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“Y/N, stop it,” Peter instructed.

You shook your head, crying even harder. As soon as Peter took a step forward, you turned around and ran away. You bumped past Steve, Tony, Clint, and Nat but you didn’t stop to talk to them. You faintly heard Peter yelling at you over the overpowering buzz of the party, but you didn’t turn around; you just kept running. And you didn’t stop until you were wrapped up in the blankets on your bed with your bedroom door closed. Someone knocked softly and entered, despite your verbal refusal for their entrance.

“Y/N?” Tony asked. “Are you okay?”

“I hate spiders, Tony,” you sobbed. “I hate him so goddamn much.”


End file.
